Different connecting or mounting mechanisms are used on items of furniture for the assembly of the same from individual components and these mechanisms include guide units for the moveable accommodation of furniture parts on a furniture body. In this case, it is possible to use attachment parts that serve to connect furniture parts to the guide unit and, where applicable, have further functions, such as, for example, a possibility of adjusting parts in relation to one another. The attachment parts, before they assume a definitive final assembly position on the item of furniture, are frequently moved in a position that differs from said final assembly position, for example in a pre-assembly position on the item of furniture or on a furniture part.